Gas turbine engines are commonly provided with multiple shafts to rotate various internal components of the gas turbine engine. Shutdown of the gas turbine engine may result in uneven cooling of at least one of the multiple shafts. The uneven cooling at least one of the multiple shafts may result in imbalances for deformation of at least one of the multiple shafts.